


失语者和无心人

by cloudyahappy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy
Summary: TSM的哨兵塔被一颗导弹夷为平地，人人都想趁乱分到一杯羹。
Relationships: Jo "Corejj" Yong-in/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng, Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng, Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng/Jo "Corejj" Yong-in
Kudos: 4





	1. 洗劫一空

**Author's Note:**

> 倘若Bjergsen死了，谁都知道下一个首席哨兵会是谁。

TSM的哨兵塔被一颗导弹夷为平地。

爆炸的余波足以震动同区的其他塔，紧急集合警报响起的时候Jensen才刚刚进入梦乡。他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，房门开着，走廊上的灯光把一个人的影子拖到他的床前。曹容仁像幽灵般悄无声息地站着，韩国向导的语气冰冷而轻柔。

“洗把脸，该集合了。”

Jensen不情不愿地穿好作战服，他起床气一向很大，只是曹容仁有一种让人无法发脾气的特殊能力。

“TSM的塔被轰炸了，所有顶级哨兵在同一时间失去联络。”曹容仁淡淡地说，“是不是想问，这和我们有什么关系？”

跟在他身后的Jensen不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，并没有承认。

“听说这个消息的所有塔都会在第一时间赶去趁火打劫——如果我们不去，那吃亏的就是我们。”曹容仁推了推眼镜，“何况希望Bjergsen和Doublelift死的人很多，我猜你也是其中之一。”

他下意识想要说自己并不在乎，最终却哑口无言。

他没办法说自己不恨Bjergsen，没有人比他更有恨的资格。那是一种诞生于很多年前的，并不对等的仇恨，倘若你长期地，经年累月地活在一颗有毒的植物的阴影下，你也会希望用最恶毒的方式碾碎它的枝叶看着它死去，尽管Bjergsen本人从未对他有过不善，那个男人永远只会目空一切，眼下无人。

“嘁。”Jensen笑了一声，声音飘荡在空空荡荡的走廊上，“他早就配不上被称为首席哨兵，只是联盟还不愿承认罢了。”

曹容仁偏过头来看了看他，意有所言，却没再开口。

倘若Bjergsen死了，谁都知道联盟的下一个首席哨兵会是谁。

Jensen其实并不相信像Soren·Bjerg这样的人会死在一场空袭里，如果联盟的首席哨兵真的这样废物，那这个称号也没什么值得追求的。

然而当他和曹容仁并肩站在焦土上俯瞰废墟的时候，他有过那么一点他自己都不愿承认的惶恐。

“尸体里没有Bjergsen和Doublelift。”曹容仁似乎看出了他在想什么，“尽量搜有价值的东西，未成年向导全都捆好丢在大门口，会有人负责把他们都带走。”

Jensen点了点头，曹容仁看出他有些心不在焉，他猜想原因或许是有机会手刃仇人的快感，便也随他去了。

空气中的焦糊味掺杂着血腥，其他人或许很难从中分辨出Soren·Bjerg的气息，但这对Jensen来说并不算难事。

关于一个人的仇恨若是太漫长，最终它就会成为某种类似本能的存在。

他曾经只差一点就能杀掉Bjergsen，联盟的首席哨兵，谁若战胜他谁便成为下一个——旁人永远不会懂在万人称颂的名字背后的阴影下生活十年是怎样的感受。Soren·Bjerg的荣光是踩着Nicolaj·Jensen的失败铸就，但即便如此，他仍然有过一次手刃Bjergsen的机会。

在TSM和C9爆发的无数次冲突里，他曾经有过一次机会，让他的刀刃紧贴着Bjergsen的喉管划过，尖刀已经刺破皮肤，他闻到对方的鲜血，他永生永世不会忘记的味道。

然后他听见枪声。

在下一秒他感受到剧痛，尖锐的9mm口径子弹击碎他的整个肩胛骨，巨大的冲力让他整个人飞出去重重地砸在地上，那一枪快到他的大脑一片空白，就连Bjergsen也没有反应过来，鲜血在空中像绽开的花，他看见Bjergsen惊讶地回头，看着身后的方向。

“嘿，Soren。”当年最负盛名的狙击手Doublelift扛着一柄长枪，从黑暗中一步步走到灯光下，“你迟到五分钟了，这有点不像你，所以我过来看看。”

Bjergsen看着试图挣扎起身的Jensen，略微皱了皱眉。

“哦等等。”Doublelift走到他面前，仔细端详着他流血的脖子，“你受伤了？被他？”

Bjergsen点了点头。

Doublelift仿佛听见什么不可置信的笑话，夸张地拍了拍Bjergsen的肩膀，Jensen的视野已经开始模糊，但他看见那个人在灯光下亮闪闪的黑色眼睛，笑起来的时候短发在肩上抖动，仿佛一丛生机勃勃的黑草。

“过来，我给你止止血。”Doublelift托着Bjergsen的后颈拉近距离，无视了向来不喜欢肢体接触的后者的抗拒，“好了，我们走吧。”

Bjergsen被他拖着走了两步，还是皱着眉回过头来。

“他怎么办？”他看着Jensen。

“他刚刚想杀了你，Soren。”Doublelift似乎觉得有些好笑，“联盟会来擦屁股的，我们没必要在乎一个C9哨兵的死活。”

他看着Doublelift和Bjergsen并肩远去，脚步声在空旷的黑暗中回荡，最后归于一片寂静。他们走向隧道外的阳光，将他和一地鲜血一起留在冰冷的废墟里。

从始至终，Doublelift的眼神都没有在他身上停留过，那双黑眼睛里能看到的只有联盟的首席哨兵，仿佛他只是一具无关紧要的战利品。

于是从此他的刀记住了Soren·Bjerg的鲜血的味道。

他在无数个夜晚回忆那个味道，回忆着握刀的感觉，Soren·Bjerg的喉咙就像所有凡人一样脆弱，只要再快一点，他就能将那棵有毒的大树连根拔起，他就能看着他死去。

“如果你见到他，给我发消息。”

在带着搜查小队离开之前，他对曹容仁说。

“我不要其他的奖励，把Bjergsen留给我，我只要他。”


	2. 幻觉陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolaj·Jensen在那一刻感受到狂喜，为Bjergsen迟到了六年的死亡。

哨兵无法脱离塔独自生存，除了少数的那么几个例外。

Soren·Bjerg拉低帽檐遮住五官，他略微将肩上不省人事的男人向上抬了抬，残留的余火在废墟中冒着烟，方圆十里除了他和他背上的Doublelift大概不剩下别的活物。

他必须尽快带着彭亦亮离开。

在宛如原始丛林般的联盟里，塔和塔之间从未停止过互相攻讦，谁都不敢先露出破绽，因为四方割据的局面一旦被打破，最弱者很快就会被其他势力洗劫一空。

很不幸，在一场大败之后，现在轮到TSM扮演待宰的羔羊。

随Doublelift而来的永远是最极端的两面，这么多年来彭亦亮都没有什么变化，永远叛逆顽劣，永远不听劝阻，永远死性不改。

冲着TSM来的人有一半是想要拿着首席哨兵Bjergsen的人头为自己的名声铺路，另一半大约只是单纯地希望看着彭亦亮去死。

他又想要叹气了。

狙击手的五感通常都处于过敏锐状态，无法承受爆炸带来的巨量冲击。他在看到火光的一瞬间做了他唯一能做的一件事——他飞扑上去用手捂住了Doublelift的耳朵。现在看起来作用大概不大，因为从那之后对方就再也没有清醒过。

“最好的选择或许是在这里把累赘抛下。”

Bjergsen脑海中有个声音这么告诉他。

他居然真的有一瞬间犹豫了，作为一个黑暗哨兵他已经很多年不再需要向导，他完全可以独自隐匿在人群中避开锋芒，但前提是只有他一个人——现在的Doublelift显然需要向导的精神疏导或是塔的白噪音才能从失感中恢复。

太糟了。

他曾经想过Doublelift会再次背叛他，想过他们刀剑相向，想过战败想过声名俱裂，但却从来没有想到有朝一日他会沦为他的累赘。

Bjergsen想要叹气，于是他真的叹了一口气，然后背着他的狙击手继续向前走。

他的腕带震动了一下，上面的红灯亮了亮。

“A区精神陷阱已触发——”

机械声没有起伏地在他的耳麦里播报，看来第一批劫掠者已经到达了他们沦为废墟的主基地。

“入侵者识别：S级哨兵Nicolaj·Jensen。”

Bjergsen只是微微顿了顿，加快了脚下的步伐。

Nicolaj·Jensen站在TSM主基地的走廊里，他好像回到了很多年前的那次行动里，他还是C9的领队哨兵的时候。

当年的Bjergsen站在昏暗的光束里，半张脸陷在冰冷的黑暗中，浅色的眼睛里只有机械般纯粹的杀意，没有任何波澜。

他们的奇袭没有能瞒过Bjergsen的耳朵。

六年前的Bjergsen的确是当之无愧的首席，LCS唯一的黑暗哨兵，但很多时候顶级与顶级之间的交手只在一瞬间，他并不觉得当年的自己像其他人以为的那样没有过任何机会。

他至今仍然会反复思忖，倘若那一天Doublelift没有及时赶到，倘若他在那里杀死了Bjergsen，联盟是否会从此认可他的能力——就像他们认可Bjergsen那样。

时光不会倒流，所以回忆过去是无意义的事。现在命运又给了他一次机会，他绝不会放过。

六年后的Jensen握紧了手中的枪，汗水湿滑，他想起那一天鼻尖闻到的血腥味，手指无端开始颤抖。

Bjergsen是会流血的，他很清楚这点。

他听见走廊尽头传来的脚步声，那个高挑的身影从黑暗中走到光下，冰冷的白色日光从窗外洒进来照亮一小片地板，也照亮男人的小腿。

“终于没办法再当缩头乌龟了吗？”Jensen紧盯着他，笑了一声，冷汗从额上滑落，衬得他本来就不好的脸色像纸一样苍白，“你终于要死在这里了，Soren·Bjerg。”

男人没有说话，只是静静地抽出了袖中的匕首。

Jensen抬手扣下扳机，在下一瞬间径直冲向走廊尽头。Bjergsen轻盈起跳，弹片在身后四溅出火星。他在两秒内打空了整个弹夹，弹簧的伸缩被使用到极致，在Bjergsen偏过头躲开最后一发的时候，他抽出了腰间的小刀。

其实你六年前就该死在这里了，他想。

他激动到几乎握不住刀柄，日光照亮Bjergsen的侧脸和脖颈，敏锐的五感能够让他看清那层薄薄的皮肤下跳动的血管——这一幕他期待已久，他几乎已经再次闻到了血的气息，仿佛从未从他的刀刃上退却过。

“Jensen！”

有人在身后呼喊他的名字，但他没有一丝犹豫。

他直直地将刀刃刺进Bjergsen的胸膛，滚烫的鲜血濡湿他的指缝，像是一朵沾满了Bjergsen气息的花苞绽开，铺天盖地都是他在刀尖上回味了六年的味道。

他盯着Bjergsen的脸，眼睛一眨不眨，直到眼眶酸痛，几乎要溢出泪水。

他在那一刻感受到狂喜，巨大而疯狂的喜悦在他的心脏里拼命跳动，像毒药一样涌向全身。你看，Soren·Bjerg其实并不是超人，为何你们总是觉得他无坚不摧？六年前他就可以杀死他了，他多脆弱，杀死他其实也只需要一把锋利的金属——为何所有人都觉得Soren·Bjerg无法被他杀死呢？

“Jensen！”那个声音急切地呼喊着他，是韩国人熟悉的，生疏的口音。他想要回头，却无法从面前的场景上移开视线。满手鲜血在他眼前晃荡，温热的，属于Soren·Bjerg的。

“天，你中了幻觉陷阱。”曹容仁急切地俯下身来，伸手捂住他的眼睛，“相信我，把你的精神交给我。”

Jensen抬头看着他，茫然无措地摊着手。

“噢，Jensen，Jensen。”他在下一刻落入一个温暖的怀抱，曹容仁语调柔软，白皙细长的手指抚过他的侧脸，像是在安慰一个迷路了的孩子，“不要思考任何事情，相信我，一切都会好起来的，好吗？”

他在那个怀抱里点了点头。


	3. 首席向导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doublelift和Corejj，他们曾经在这片大陆上所向披靡。

山路崎岖不平，Bjergsen的肩胛骨又硬又硌，趴在他肩上的人睡得并不舒服。

Doublelift呻吟着把眉头皱成一团，爆炸带来的冲击波几乎震碎了他的五感，他略微动了动，尝试着睁开眼睛，尖锐的耳鸣声似乎仍旧残余着，好像要搅碎他的脑子，他只觉得头痛欲裂。

“别动，我没办法一边照顾你一边战斗。”

男人的声音透过和他紧贴着的后背传来，他能够感受到说话时微微震动的胸腔。

“我知道你不好受，但我需要你保持安静。”

他认出了那是谁，于是一颗心落回胸腔。他干脆地放弃挣扎，任意识重新坠入漫长黑暗。Bjergsen带着他闪身避过前方穿梭而过的无人机，安静到几乎没有脚步声。

清脆的子弹上膛声，枪口在一瞬间调转向他们的方向。

Bjergsen一把将他摁在土坡之后，弹片横扫一整片树木，破碎的木屑在林间飞舞。无人机开始升空释放针对哨兵的广域精神攻击——掩体后的Doublelift捂着耳朵尖叫了一声，他在心里骂了一句该死，不得已抽出了他唯一的武器，袖中那把并不锋利的匕首。

还是他在匆忙离开基地前随手从桌上拿的水果刀。

Bjergsen站定瞄准，一刀掷向空中。

他用了十成的力气，水果刀深深地钉进无人机中，损毁的机器很快向着林间坠落。

他甚至来不及多看一眼，只来得及转身把Doublelift从地上拽起来。他扛着他的狙击手在林间继续狂奔，步伐甚至比刚才还要快——在无人机坠落的那一刻，他看清了机翼上刻着的蓝色图标。

那是TL的无人机。

通常一个塔的水准由它的顶级哨兵决定，但联盟人尽皆知的常识是，TL最值得忌惮的并不是Nicolaj·Jensen。

倘若要在历届首席向导中也选出一个首席，那么除了Corejj不会再有其他人配得上这个名号。LCS已经少有向导能够对他造成直接精神伤害，但那个韩国向导只需要一眼就能让他感受到压迫。

在任务中临阵脱逃的年轻哨兵会被严厉处置，只有唯一的一条例外。

“如果在战场上遇到Corejj，A级以下的，我允许你们立刻放弃任务，远离他越快越好。”

最棘手的情况还是来了：跟着Jensen来的向导不是别人，偏偏是Corejj。

Bjergsen深吸了一口气，那个念头又开始在他脑海中隐隐作痛——他并不觉得Corejj真正想要的那个人会是他，他的直觉告诉他，倘若他把Doublelift丢在这里，或许接下来他的逃脱计划会变得相当顺利。

“Peter。”他看着男人的侧脸，情不自禁地想问：“这些年你究竟做了些什么。”

“其实也没什么大不了的。”

夕阳西下，亚裔男人躺在壕沟里，他的脸色看上去仍然很不好，但到底还是可以说话了。当彭亦亮可以说话的时候，他就绝不会放弃每一个开口的机会。

“我爱过他，Soren，我现在不爱了，就这么简单。”

Bjergsen猛地抬头，直视着他的眼睛，“你在告诉我你和Corejj建立过精神链接，然后你强行中断了它，是吗？为什么之前从来没有对我提过哪怕一句。”

“我并不觉得这很值得一提——”

“回答我是或者否。”

“是。”Doublelift摊了摊手，理所当然，“我没有办法，否则我要怎么从TL离开？”

“你在想什么？全世界都不会再有比Corejj更好的向导。”

“可我不爱他了。”

彭亦亮一句轻描淡写把他堵得哑口无言，在这类事件上彭亦亮永远伶牙俐齿，让他找不到反驳的理由。

传闻中当年LCK的首席向导为了彭亦亮孤身渡海而来，他知道一段故事永远不会像传说中一样光风霁月，但他在战场上见过曹容仁看彭亦亮的眼神，坚定，孤勇，如倦鸟看归林，Doublelift和Corejj，他们曾经在这片大陆上所向披靡。

彭亦亮就这样走了，轻描淡写地离开自己的向导，没有对任何人提起过理由。

Doublelift永远都是如此，爱一样东西的时候用尽全力，热情烧灭之后转身就走，赤诚之至，冷漠之至，就像当年离开他一样。

Bjergsen沉默良久没有说话，Doublelift已经合上眼睛睡着了。

月上树梢，他带着他熟睡的狙击手走过山林，月光扫过密密麻麻的树梢。微风吹动细碎的光斑，幢幢树影有如鬼魅，Bjergsen抬起头，原本空空荡荡的小道尽头毫无征兆地出现一个身影——他安静地站着，几乎和破碎的夜色融为一体。

曹容仁转身看着他，周身万籁俱寂。

哪怕敏锐如他也没有察觉到曹容仁是在什么时候接近的——韩国男人的眼神平和而安静，却让Bjergsen在一瞬间绷紧了全部的神经。

“你想要什么？”Bjergsen轻声问。

曹容仁没有回答，对方的视线并没有注视着他，而是注视着他肩上的那个人。

“Doublelift不行。”Bjergsen淡淡道。

“他对你而言有这么重要。”曹容仁终于开口，“令人意外。”

“我不会抛下任何同伴。”

Bjergsen斩钉截铁，曹容仁微微笑了笑，并没有反驳他。

“我和你大概没有聊下去的必要了。”Bjergsen把肩上的人放到一边，微微活动了一下手腕，“没必要浪费时间。”

首席向导危险地眯了眯双眼。


End file.
